Découverte d'un bel amour
by Dragonha
Summary: Ils se rencontrent par hasard dans un club. Ogata propose au garçon une autre partie chez lui, où il boit plus que de raison, si on ajoute un Isu-chan dingue de lui on sait comment ça finit.


Auteur: Moi (Drag)

Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent à Obata

Résumé : Isumi x Ogata. Ils se rencontrent par hasard dans un club. Ogata propose au garçon une autre partie chez lui, où il boit plus que de raison, si on ajoute un Isu-chan dingue de lui on sait comment ça finit.

**Découverte d'un bel amour. **

Isumi se baladait en ce beau jour d'été dans les rues de Tokyo. Cherchait-il quelque chose de précis ou se promenait-il tout simplement, il n'aurait su le dire lui-même. C'est en vaguant ainsi dans le quartier, balloté par les habituels salarymen pressés et les étudiants, que le jeune garçon de 20 ans finit par trouver dans l'angle de la rue une enseigne attirante.

Un goban, enseigne classique ici bas, mais cela ravi Shinichiro de pouvoir s'extraire de cette masse grouillante et étouffante. Sans hésiter, le brun s'engouffra dès qu'il put dans une brèche et parvint avec quelques bousculades à pénétrer dans le sas menant à sa passion : le go.

Il gravit les escaliers rapidement et arriva devant les portes coulissantes du club. L'odeur caractéristique des pierres et surtout celle des fumeurs invétérés chatouilla ses narines.

Réprimant une grimace, il paya son entrée à la jeune femme du comptoir et chercha du regard une place vide dans la salle. Il dénicha son coin rapidement, et s'installa, s'emparant du bol où reposaient les pierres noires.

Sortant un livre de sa sacoche, il commença doucement à étudier des kifus de certains matchs qu'il avait joués la semaine dernière. Après mûr réflexion, il repéra quelques erreurs qu'il avait commises dans son jeu. Il remarqua également certains mouvements adverses dont il aurait pu tirer profit, il obtint ainsi quelques renseignements sur l'adversaire. La prochaine fois, il tâcherait de penser à tout cela, il s'améliorerait d'autant plus s'il pouvait anticiper sur certaines actions de son challenger.

Absorbé par son étude de son ancienne partie, il ne remarqua pas l'agitation soudaine qui ébranla la salle. Le sensei Ogata et son jeune ami Akira étaient arrivés, braquant l'attention des habitués de la salle sur eux et leur partie à venir.

Après avoir parlé avec Ichikawa, la fille du comptoir, ils se dirigèrent vers les gobans. En passant, le plus jeune remarqua un garçon qui trainait souvent avec son ami et rival, Hikaru Shindo. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas à regarder le dos du garçon et se concentrèrent sur leur propre partie.

Après une lutte acharnée, la victoire revint à Akira de seulement trois points et demi. Ils se saluèrent poliment après le comptage des territoires. Les deux hommes parlèrent de leur jeu respectif et commentèrent ce bon combat.

Suite à cela, Akira du s'en aller pour rentrer chez lui, faire ses devoirs. Ogata resta plus longtemps, observant discrètement le jeune brun toujours penché sur une partie notée. Il s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le principal concerné. Les autres clients en revanche remarquèrent son attitude inhabituelle.

Regardant discrètement par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, l'adulte jugea de la partie en cours. Le joueur avec les pierres noirs se défendait très bien et avait des combinaisons intéressantes, l'adversaire en revanche manquait d'expérience et laissait trop d'occasion de le tuer, et par un coup simple.

L'homme blond s'empara alors d'une chaise, à côté de l'ancien insei, selon Akira. « Excuse-moi, peux-tu me dire qui jouait cette partie, je ne crois pas la connaître. Ce ne sont pas des kifus de joueurs célèbres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Isumi lui répondit sans se retourner. « En effet, c'est moi qui ai joué cette partie la semaine dernière. Je jouais avec les noirs, Monsieur Sato avait les blancs. » Seji le regarda un instant, notant que le gamin était somme tout intéressant, s'il voulait d'un élève, bien sûr.

« Ton jeu n'est pas mal du tout. Mais je pense que je peux t'apprendre davantage que ce genre de partie médiocre. Serais-tu intéressé pour devenir mon élève ? » Ses paroles eurent le mérite de tirer Isumi de son étude, il croisa pour la première fois les yeux de cet homme qui semblait pro d'après son ton.

Il rencontra un homme qu'il connaissait très bien. Si bien qu'il le rencontrait presque tous les jours, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas reconnu sa voix ? _'J'étais sans doute trop pris dans mes pensées philosophiques pour y prêter attention.' _pensa le jeune homme.

« Je suis honoré de votre proposition, maître Ogata. Mais je pense que vous perdrez votre précieux temps avec moi, mon jeu n'arrive pas à la cheville de celui de ceux que vous avez l'habitude de côtoyer. »

Il faisait évidemment référence à Akira et à son père, et le pro le comprit très bien. « Oublies donc qui je côtoie, si je t'aborde c'est parce que tu m'intéresses, je n'irais pas perdre mon temps avec des idiots. Mais toi, tu as du talent, et je peux t'aider à le faire évoluer. Alors ? Es-tu d'accord ? »

Un faible oui lui parvint, c'était presque timide, il était donc si imposant que cela ? Cela l'étonna, il lui sembla se souvenir que le gosse avait affronté Kuwabara avec plus de confiance que cela.

Le blond proposa une partie à son futur élève pour connaître son réel niveau, ce qu'accepta le jeune homme. Il rangea rapidement les pierres puis en ressortit quelques unes pour le nigiri, afin de savoir lequel d'entre eux prendrait les pierres noires.

Ogata répondit au rite avec une seule pierre noire. Isumi ouvrit la main et compta rapidement dix pierres blanches. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent donc les pierres. Shinichiro jouerait avec les noirs, l'autre avec les blancs.

La partie s'engagea dès qu'ils se furent salués et souhaités bonne chance. Les gens autour d'eux, qui avaient terminé leur partie, vinrent regarder le jeu, et le commenter à voix basse.

Chacun des deux adversaires avait de bons coups, et un assez bon sens de la stratégie, cela rendait le match passionnant et plein de rebondissements, ravissants le public par leur créativité et leur répondant. Le match dura un bon moment, aucun n'avait voulu abandonner et le plateau était pratiquement plein.

Le décompte du territoire allait déclarer aux yeux de tous qui était le vainqueur de ce combat acharné. Les deux hommes rangèrent donc les pierres sur le plateau afin de faciliter le comptage. Le verdict n'étonna guère les gens : le pro Ogata l'avait emporté, contre un gamin inconnu.

Cela n'empêcha guère que l'annonce des points figea tout le monde. Certes le plus âgé des joueurs l'emportait mais de seulement un point et demi et ce à cause du komi. Le jeune inconnu était donc fort quoi qu'en montre le résultat de sa partie.

« Bien, cette partie vient de confirmer que tu es un excellent joueur. J'avais raison de vouloir te prendre comme élève. » déclara calmement l'homme blond. Les vieillards qui les entouraient furent sidérés, jamais jusqu'à maintenant le sensei Ogata n'avait pas désiré prendre disciple, et ce petit semblait énormément l'intéressé.

Les commentaires habituels de fin de partie se révélèrent instructifs pour Isumi, le convaincant de plus en plus d'accepter l'apprentissage que le sensei lui offrait.

Au bout du compte, le jeune pro repartit du club avec un rendez-vous pour le lendemain, à l'appartement du proche du Meijin. Quant à Ogata, il le regarda partir avec un petit sourire, qui semblait dire qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer dans les prochains jours.

Le lendemain donc, l'ancien insei se rendit à l'adresse que son prof particulier lui avait remis après leur partie d'hier. Bien sûr, comme il poursuivait ses études, il avait prévu une heure avec le sensei après ses cours. Ils se retrouvèrent donc aux environs de cinq heures du soir, et commencèrent directement une partie, car c'est en jouant qu'on apprend.

La partie comme la première fut intéressante et enrichissante. Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon. L'étudiant arrivait, ils jouaient et discutaient puis le garçon repartait. Si le go avançait comme il le souhaitait, Ogata se renfrogna à l'idée que son second plan n'aboutisse à rien. Il semblait que le jeune homme était aveugle face à ses approches.

En effet, s'il avait prit Isumi comme disciple, c'était avant tout pour son go, mais aussi pour son joli et robuste corps. Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout enseigner à un laideron, du genre d'Ochi que devait se coltiner Akira deux fois par semaine.

Ses tentatives étaient certes subtiles mais il pensait que les garçons de vingt ans étaient enclins à comprendre quand on les draguait. Bon d'accord, il draguait un homme, en étant un lui-même, mais et alors ? Il ne s'était jamais caché de ces conquêtes, même si d'habitude il les choisissait en dehors de son travail.

Bon ! Si le garçon ne voyait pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire, il allait l'y aider de manière plus explicite. _'Tiens-toi bien Shi-chan, parce que je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper.' _pensa-t-il avec fièvre.

Puis il réalisa subitement que ses pensées dérivaient sur une chose troublante. D'habitude il se contentait de coups d'une nuit, mais là, il s'imaginait en train de simplement dormir avec lui, de lui dire des mots doux, de cuisiner. _'Pause, maudit cerveau arrêtes de tourner au mièvre grandiloquent. Hors de question de le courtiser avec des fleurs, c'est trop… pas mon style !'_

Le lendemain, le brun arriva à la même heure que d'habitude. Il se déchaussa à l'entrée de l'appartement et pénétra dans le salon de son hôte en quelques pas. L'homme assis devant sa table de go ne le vit pas arriver et il laissa une goulée de bière se déverser dans sa bouche.

L'odeur d'alcool n'était pas encore trop forte, mais quand même assez pour juger qu'il s'était enfilé au moins trois bières. L'homme blond sembla entendre ses pas sur son parquet et tourna la tête vers son apprenti. « Ah ! Isumi-kun je t'attendais. Viens donc t'asseoir. »

Le garçon s'exécuta, plissant le nez à la forte odeur qui émanait de son prof. « Sensei, vous ne devriez pas boire ainsi ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé. » déclara d'un ton légèrement inquiet l'ancien insei. « Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ? Ou est-ce que tu me réprimandes juste pour un petit vice ? »

« Eh bien, je m'inquiète pour vous, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de boire lors de nos parties. Avez-vous appris une mauvaise nouvelle, ou vous est-il arrivé quelque chose de particulier ? » demanda Shin curieux de savoir le pourquoi de cet état d'ébriété soudain.

« Peut-être mais qu'importe, jouons plutôt que de tergiverser pour des bêtises. » Comme d'habitude, le jeune garçon engagea la partie avec les pierres noires. Toutes les parties qu'ils jouèrent furent identiques aux autres, rapides et intéressantes. Ogata, moins saoul qu'il n'y paraissait, regardait intensément son élève. Regard qui déstabilisait justement l'objet de ses pensées secrètes.

Le garçon se sentait mal à l'aise pour une raison inconnue. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le regard d'Ogata sensei sur lui avait apparemment changé, mais le pourquoi lui échappait.

Une fois qu'ils en eurent assez, l'adulte proposa au jeune homme une canette de bière, qu'il refusa. De un, il ne buvait pas, de deux, il devait rentrer chez lui, et avoir l'esprit clair lui serait beaucoup plus profitable.

Lorsque son maître entendit ses raisons, il soupira de déception. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le séquestrer, même si l'idée semblait alléchante. Il ne s'attendit cependant pas à ce que son élève, tente de le faire lever.

« Allez, sensei, un effort. Il vaut mieux que je vous aide à aller vous coucher, c'est plus prudent. » émit difficilement le jeune, essayant de remettre un homme d'excellente carrure sur ses pieds. Seiji l'aida un peu, mais profita de l'occasion pour laisser sa tête plus longtemps que nécessaire sur l'épaule forte du petit brun.

Trop vite à son goût, ils atteignirent la chambre, son appartement de quatre pièces ne jouant pas en sa faveur.

Shin-chan se pencha comme il put pour éloigner la couverture et déposer avec délicatesse son fardeau. Ce dernier grommela, profitant outrageusement de son état pour établir un plan de secours. L'alcool aidait parfois à se confier, disait-on, il était temps de vérifier la théorie par la pratique.

Alors que le jeune pro basculait convenablement le corps de son aîné sur son matelas, celui-ci l'agrippa et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Résultat, Isumi était bien trop proche de l'homme à son goût. S'il continuait à l'agripper comme ça, il risquait d'être trahi à tout moment par son corps.

En fait, depuis déjà quelque temps, l'ancien insei s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour l'homme. Il se savait gay depuis quelques années maintenant, ayant flashé sur de nombreux camarades de classe, que ce soit à l'école ou à la formation de pro. Mais c'était différent, une chaleur entêtante s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il regardait le blond à la dérobée.

Et vu le nombre de nuit, ces derniers temps, où il s'était réveillé en sueur et avec un sexe au garde à vous, il ne valait mieux pas que l'homme d'âge mûr sente une activité physique anormal chez lui.

Malgré tout, ses hormones d'adolescent étaient assez puissantes pour réagir toutes seules. De ce fait, l'érection ne tarda pas à pointer, et à se faire sentir par l'adulte. Celui-ci ravi esquissa un radieux sourire, et s'approcha doucement des lèvres tentantes et entrouvertes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Avant que les bouches ne se frôlent, Shinichiro entendit une chose extraordinaire. « Je t'aime Isu-chan. » Les deux bouches se trouvèrent et échangèrent un délicieux doux premier baiser.

Le jeune garçon se laissa entraîner par la langue experte. Car bien qu'il connaissait son orientation depuis longtemps, il n'avait jamais eu de liaison que ce soit courte ou longue. Il n'avait donc pas la moindre expérience, une chose qui enchanta et excita un peu plus le plus âgé.

Celui-ci domina donc tous leurs échanges, suçotant par moments le bout de chair rose, puis reprenant le ballet traditionnel des amants.

Encouragé par les gémissements grandissants de son kohai, Ogata dériva rapidement de la bouche du petit brun pour aller mordiller une oreille sensible, ou apposer un baiser papillon sur le front et le bout du nez.

Isumi n'aurait jamais cru que ses oreilles étaient si sensibles, elles furent à peine effleurées par un souffle qu'un petit cri lui échappa. L'homme en jouait d'ailleurs allégrement, ne cessant de suçoter son lobe ou de le léchouiller indécemment.

Ce traitement rendit le pauvre garçon faible et cette opportunité, le blond ne la laissa pas passer, bloquant délicatement sa proie sur son matelas. Sitôt que son presque amant toucha la surface lisse, il fondit sur sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser plus vorace que les autres.

Tout en jouant leur ballet, le sensei détacha lentement les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne s'en rendit vraiment compte qu'une fois que des mains baladeuses tâtèrent ses tétons et ses abdos.

S'impatientant de plus en plus, il ne tarda pas à faire disparaître le pantalon et le boxer de la beauté gémissante et languissante se frottant sur ses draps. A la recherche d'un assouvissement, Shin se cambrait d'une manière plus qu'osée que ce soit sur le lit ou en mendiant le contact, peau à peau contre son amour.

Avec douceur, Seiji descendit ses mains vers la chute de reins de son merveilleux petit-ami et palpa les lobes des fesses, les pétrissant doucement. Il faisait cela avec tellement de talent que le corps d'Isumi réagit tout seul, pas vraiment difficile avec un proprio rendu fou de plaisir, et se cabra vers les masseuses expertes.

Voyant là une invitation impérieuse, Ogata décida d'en venir à la partie sérieuse. Gradant une main taquine sur le cul du garçon, il amena l'autre à venir jouer avec le membre dur, et avec les boules gonflées. Quant ces deux actions se firent en synchronisation, la victime cria tout son soul. Les mots qu'il espérait depuis leur rencontre, sans doute, le fameux « je t'aime » qui l'enjoignit à finir ce qu'il avait déclenché.

Son travail s'arrêta brutalement, faisant gémir d'abandon le magnifique adolescent. Cependant, lorsque trois doigts tapotèrent doucement ses lèvres, le jeune homme comprit et les humidifia si bien et de façon particulièrement érotique, qu'Ogata dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas l'empaler tout de suite.

Une fois bien mouillé, un des doigts vint détendre progressivement et amoureusement le petit trou caché dans la pliure des fesses. Puis un deuxième, un troisième, la préparation était si délicate qu'une petite douleur et une gêne bénigne ne fit que traverser une seconde le corps offert.

N'attendant plus, le second du Meijin enfonça d'un coup rapide son pénis dans l'étroit passage de son désormais amant. Une violente souffrance s'empara de l'ancien insei, mais elle reflua rapidement et laissa bientôt place à l'impatience de ne vraiment faire qu'un avec son bien-aimé.

Les coups de butoirs n'attendirent pas longtemps pour frayer son passage dans le corps si tendre et étroit. Simple phrase doucement murmurée par l'homme, qui fit rougir le brun. Les va-et-vient se poursuivirent un long moment jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes soient repus et qu'ils s'affalent l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'endormirent tout de suite en gardant cette même position.

Le lendemain vit deux êtres heureux et en pleine discussion sur leur avenir et leurs désirs communs.

FIN

Voilà. Des reviews please dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi)


End file.
